Guérison de Noël
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt aura un Noël qu'il n'oubliera jamais


**Joyeux Noël 🎅🎄🎁🌟**

 **💍💎 Kurt aura un Noël qu'il n'oubliera jamais 💎💍**

* * *

"T'es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, mon grand?" Demanda Burt en regardant son fils ranger les derniers restes du dîner.

"Non, j'ai tout," répondit Kurt. "Tu rentres à l'hôtel maintenant?"

"Oui, je vais y aller et téléphoner à Carole avant de me coucher, tu veux que Blaine vienne avec moi?"

Les deux hommes regardèrent Blaine qui était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, faisant défiler son téléphone, ignorant la conversation. Burt avait surpris Kurt en amenant Blaine à New York avec lui. Ce n'était pas une visite inespérée, juste inattendue. Kurt aimait toujours Blaine, mais il ne réalisait pas qu'il passerait la veille de Noël avec lui.

"Non ... Il peut rester," dit doucement Kurt. "Lui et moi devons parler de certaines choses."

Burt acquiesça. "Oui, vous devez, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, je ne suis qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons.

"Merci, papa," dit Kurt en serrant son père dans ses bras.

"De rien," répondit Burt. Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte. "Blaine, tu te rappelles comment rentrer à l'hôtel?"

"Je ne reviens pas avec vous?" Demanda Blaine, clairement confus alors qu'il se levait et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Tu vas rester ici avec moi ... Si tu veux ça."

"Oh, d'accord," dit Blaine. "Je vous verrai plus tard, M. Hummel."

"C'est Burt, Blaine, combien de fois dois-je te le dire?" demanda Burt avec un rire. "On se voit plus tard tous les deux." Puis il sortit de l'appartement, glissant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt se détourna de la porte et regarda Blaine. "Asseyons-nous," dit-il avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Il s'assit et soupira en regardant Blaine s'asseoir à l'autre bout. "J'ai pensé à nous depuis que nous avons parlé au téléphone."

"Vraiment?" demanda Blaine avec un peu d'espoir.

"Bien sûr," répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire. "Et bien que je ne pense pas que nous allons être pareil ... Je sais que je veux être avec toi, et je ne te dis pas au revoir Blaine."

Blaine sourit et s'approcha de Kurt. "Merci," dit-il doucement. "Je t'aime, Kurt, et je veux que tu sois mon éternité, je ne veux jamais être sans toi dans ma vie."

Kurt commença à pleurer. Il tendit la main et attira Blaine dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé," dit-il en étreignant l'autre garçon.

"Moi aussi," dit Blaine. "Ça n'arrivera plus jamais."

"Je te crois," dit doucement Kurt. "Je t'aime, Blaine Devon Anderson, et je ne te dis jamais au revoir." Il recula légèrement et sourit à Blaine avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

"Alors ... Sommes-nous de nouveau ensemble?" Demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

"Oui," répondit Kurt. "Et juste à temps pour Noël."

"Le deuxième de plusieurs."

Kurt sourit. "Est-ce que je vais recevoir un autre anneau de gomme?"

Blaine se mordit la lèvre. "Eh bien non ... Mais j'ai quelque chose."

"Oh?"

Blaine se leva et alla à son manteau accroché au support. Il sortit quelque chose de la poche et le garda dans son dos quand il revint vers Kurt. "Je ... Je l'avais choisi avant que nous ... Rompions, je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te la donner, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je veux Kurt. " Blaine se mit alors à genoux devant Kurt, le faisant haleter.

"Blaine ..." dit doucement Kurt en regardant Blaine sortir une simple boîte à bagues noire de derrière son dos.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser et de devenir mon mari?" Demanda Blaine, ouvrant la boîte et révélant une simple bague en or blanc avec trois petits diamants dessus.

"Oui!" hurla Kurt tout en se jetant dans les bras de Blaine. Il commença à pleurer quand Blaine glissa l'anneau sur son doigt. "Elle est magnifique!"

"Tu l'aimes? C'était tout ce que je pouvais me permettre, je veux dire, ton père voulait aider avec la bague, mais je voulais l'obtenir moi-même.

"Mon père?"

"Je lui ai peut-être demandé la permission de t'épouser," dit Blaine avec un sourire et un rire. "Il était tout à fait d'accord pour ça."

Kurt rit et posa son front contre celui de Blaine. "C'est le meilleur Noël de tous les temps," souffla-t-il.

"Nous n'oublierons jamais cette nuit," murmura Blaine avant d'embrasser passionnément Kurt. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de Kurt tout en continuant de s'embrasser pour fêter leurs fiançailles

Et Kurt savait qu'ils n'oublieraient pas cette nuit-là.


End file.
